Sueños Dulces
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: 'Dijiste que me ayudarías...'/ ' Sé mi Fin... Y yo seré tu Noru.' ¿Dirían que dentro de la mente del sueco existirían cosas así? Dinamarca no. Y por ello la convivencia en la familia nórdica se tornará de un complejo que jamás antes había podido concebir...¿Cuándo se supone que las cosas dejan de ser factibles? ¿La felicidad final justifica los medios para llegar a ella? Quizá.
1. Chapter 1

_( No daré explicaciones(?) mi orgullo no me lo permite. Sólo...espero que les guste x'D )_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, por lo que tampoco sus personajes...Ni Dinamarca, aunque yo me crea que sí.**

* * *

''Sweet Dreams''

Ahora mismo estoy sentado en el portal de la casa de Noru, esperando a que me deje volver a entrar.

Apoyo con pena mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano, suspirando... Odio cuando Noru se enoja conmigo. Quizá no debí intentar besarlo, pero tampoco me parecía nada grave. Francamente no me parecía ni nada malo. Aunque Noru no parece opinar lo mismo o...Jamás ha opinado lo mismo... Suspiro nuevamente y me levanto.

Tras echarle una última ojeada a la casa -con ciertas esperanzas latiendo en el pecho.- pasan los minutos y termino por alejarme caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño algo fruncido... Más que enojado, podría asemejarme a un niño con pucherito.

Pero no bromeo cuando digo que me cansa esto. Quiero a Noru. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y... Y lo quiero. Y yo creo que él lo sabe, aunque nunca se lo he dicho de forma seria. ¿Hace falta ponerme serio para decirle que lo quiero?

Pensando en eso sigo caminando sin fijarme demasiado por donde voy, ni qué tan tarde se está haciendo. Me detengo unas horas después, examino el lugar y decido que no tengo idea de dónde he terminado. Más molesto que asustado, deshago mis pasos como puedo... Pero creo que termino más perdido que antes. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Saco el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi abrigo y miro en mis contactos con intencionada lentitud.

Ice...No...Ice no creo que viniese y tampoco le pediría que se alejase tanto de casa. Noru me mataría...Ah...Pienso en llamar a Noru pero como que tampoco me apetece que me regañe y... Suspiro. Oh, ¡Fin! Fin es perfecto. Marco y dejo que suene.

...Llamo repetidad veces, pero me sale el contestador. Resoplo molesto, dando por hecho que ha salido y algo así y me dispongo a guardar el móvil cuando... Me acuerdo de alguien. Alguien que como ven es mi última opción y aún así me lo cuestiono... Casi con miedo, vuelvo al apartado de contactos y bajo hasta la la letra 'B'...'B' de: ''Bastardo Su''.

Miro el número como con enojo, tratando de intimidarlo(?). Con todavía más lentitud que antes, marco el número y dejo que suene...Un par de veces. Si no contesta ahí colgaré.

- ...¿Hmp?

¡Mierda, contestó! (DD8)

- A-Ah... ¿Su? Soy Den... -Digo con una falsa voz amable. - Eh.. ¿estás ocupado? Si estás ocupado no hace falta nada.

- ...No lo e'toy.

...¿Cómo puede ser que el señorito Ikea no esté ocupado? ¡Siempre está ocupado!

- Ah... Qué bien... -segundos de silencio en los que decido hacer como que estoy ilusionado con eso. - ...Wiii (?).

- ... - Silencio por parte de Suecia. Asdf. Ya me incomoda desde el celular. Suspiro pesadamente y me rindo.

- Mira...Me he perdido y estoy muy lejos de casa. ¿Te importaría venir a buscarme?

Pasan los segundos y no escucho absolutamente nada. Miro la pantalla del móvil, y ésta me dice que Su sigue allí, pero...

- ...¿Su?

- ¿En qué calle está'?

- ...La calle ''Sueños Dulces''. - ...¿En serio? Personalmente me gustaba pero sonaba un poco perturbante.

- No te muev's de ahí. - escucho como cuelga. Miro el móvil por unos segundo y suspiro, sentándome en la acera. Poco a poco, las escasas farolas van alumbrando un poco la calle que se descubro desierta. De nuevo apoyo mi mejilla en la palma de la mano y observo cómo las motitas de polvo bailan alrededor de las partes más iluminadas. Juego a seguir alguna de ella hasta que irremediablemente la pierdo de vista, volviendo a comenzar con otra mota nueva.

Tras quince minutos en lo que me entra un ''miedo-enojo-esperanza'' de que Suecia me haya engañado y no vaya a venir(?) saco nuevamente el celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Noru.

''Noru, ¿qué haces? :3 '' - Le doy a enviar. Sorprendentemente poco después recibo una contestación.

''Acabo de cenar. Ahora me preparo para ir a dormir, Dinamarca. Me supongo que tú estarás echando a perder tu vida en algún bar.'' - Esto me hace reír(?) así que le contesto.

'' ¿Quieres que vaya a dormir contigo? u '' - Enviar... La contestación esta vez tarda más, incluso haciéndome pensar que Noru ya se ha dormido.

''Ni aunque me pagasen. Haz el favor de no mandarme más mensajes estúpidos. Buenas noches.''

Esto ya no me hace tanta gracia. Le contesto varias veces, pero ya no recibo respuestas y termino triste de nuevo y guardo el móvil. No aguanto más rato quieto, así que me levanto para dar vueltas por la calle hasta que, más o menos pasados otros quince minutos, el coche de Su se detiene a mí lado. Miro al interior, como cerciorándome de que desgraciadamente el que conduce es Suecia(?) Tuvo que notarse mi expresión de molestia, ya que él abrió la puerta del copiloto golpeándome un poco. No digo nada porque, al fin y al cabo, ha venido a buscarme. Entro al coche y cierro.

- Gracias. - digo sin mirarle a la cara, aunque siento su intenta mirada clavada en mí.

- ¿Qu' hacías aquí?

Resoplo.

- ¿Eres mi padre o algo así? Llévame a casa. - me cruzo de brazos tras ponerme el cinturón. En vez de arrancar, sigue mirándome. Lo miro de reojo, medio alterado. - ... ¿Qué?

- ¿Qu`hacías aquí?

¡Pero asdasdasdfasdas este tío está mal de la cabeza! ¡De seguro el barniz de sus muebles le ha afectado con el paso de los años! Resoplo más altos y contesto con enojo.

- Noru se enojó conmigo, ¿vale? - No espero que entienda, pero tras un ratito asiente y deja de mirarme, arrancando de una santa vez... Esto me sorprende, pero no digo nada.

Conduce por casi hora y media, mientras las luces de las farola, las casas y los comercios resbalan, apareciendo y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por la luna de coche iluminando su interior a ratos. Aprovecho una de estas para mirar a Su. Se ve serio, conduciendo... Casi como un empresario con problemas que nadie sabe. Francamente, esa es la sensación que siempre me ha dado Su... La de alguien con mucho problemas. Problemas que no le cuenta a nadie por alguna razón que no comprendo y... sin embargo, aquí está. ''Rescatándome'' de los efectos de mi propio enojo...

Claro es que jamás admitiré nada de esto frente a personas, pero tampoco es como para dejar que el mundo se crea que odio a Suecia con toda mi alma. Es un imbécil, sí. Pero sigue siendo mi familia.

- ... - Y no me gusta desatender demasiado a mi familia. - ..¿Estás bien?

Suecia no parece inmutarse, pero puedo sentir que algo cambió en el ambiente. De nuevo más silencio que no soporto antes de la respuesta.

- Sí.

...¡Es idiota y va a contarme sus problemas como que soy el Rey del Norte de Europa!

- ... -Me acomodo en el asiento, menos tenso que antes. - Ah...Pero yo sé que tienes problemas. Se te ve en la cara de amargado que tienes siempre. - Soy un ser con mucho tacto. - Además, todos tenemos problemas. No es posible que alguien como tú sea la excepción. Yo podría ayudarte.

- ...

Lo miro fijamente, mientras que él mira a la carretera. Entrecierro los ojos.

- ¿No quieres contarme? ¿Por qué no quieres?... - se me ocurre algo que casi me desquicia. - ¡¿Hiciste algo con Noru?! ¡Si hiciste algo con Noru juro por Christian Andersen que te...!

- No hice na'a con Noru, Den. - aclara con una tranquilidad que me crispa, cuando yo casi me puse de pie en el asiento(?)

- ... - Me siento bien de nuevo.- ¿Entonces qué?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo como Su lanza un pesado suspiro.

- Creo que Fin tine novia.

...Oh. Me arrepiento de haberle obligado a contarme eso. Y-Yo pensaba en problemas financieros o algo así. Se me baja un poco el ego de psicólogo(?) y miro al suelo.

- Ah... Lo siento, Su... - pienso qué decir para salir de eso. - Si te sirve de consuelo, Noru me hace tanto caso como si él también tuviese novia... - trato de sonreírle, pero apenas puedo y termino mirando por la ventana.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el silencio no me molesta.

- ¿Y cómo piensa' ayudarme? - escucho de pronto, a lo que me volteo alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

Nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo. Su aprovecha para mirarme directamente a los ojos, provocándome un ligero escalofrío.

- Dijiste que tú me ayudaría'.

Abro los ojitos de sorpresa. ¿Que no veía que no puedo hacer nada con ese problema?

- Pero... Yo no puedo hacer nada si es que Fin tiene... - la mano de Suecia me obliga a callar, ya que la puso en mi boca con consirable fuerza. Me molesta, pero lo toleraré porque... Comprendo cómo debe sentirse. - Su... -digo de forma ahogada tras su mano. El niega.

- Tú también estás triste por Nor.

Frunzo el ceño y aparto su mano con fuerza.

- No te lo he contado para que me lo recuerdes. Sólo... Para que sepas que no estas del todos solo.

El semáforo se pone en en verde, pero Suecia sigue mirándome con atención. Yo miro la luz color esmeralda brillar, y luego a los ojos celestes de Su. De esmeralda a celeste pasan los segundos hasta el primer pitido del coche de atrás.

Pero una cosa extraña me hace querer mirar más a los ojos de Suecia, cuando normalemte es del revés...De todos modos, mi mente sigue pensando en el semáforo.

- S-Su... Ya se puso verde y...

Y de pronto el más alto de nosotros acorta distancia con una precisión envidiable. Mientras me toma de la corbata -como cierto Noruego solía hacer.- se colocó las gafas sobre el flequillo, de forma que no le molestasen para besarme con una pasión que yo clasificaría en violenta. Muerde mi labio de pasada e introduce su lengua en mi boca, logrando que de puro shock le corresponde de forma automática. El gesto de la corbata me confundie lo suficiente con Norge como para hacerme dudar, porque he de admitir que ese beso está en la onda que me gusta. P-pero lo empujo abasteciéndome de fuerzas en esos instantes. El retrocede, tosiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta y recolocandose su propia corbata -ya que lo sujeté inconscientemente con bastante fuerza de la camisa- y poniendo en su lugar sus lentes.

Mi respiración está agitaca y casi estoy acorralado contra la puerta. Lo miro entre asustado y acelerado. Algo extraño entre el deseo y el odio... Pero termino reaccionando.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Él se pone nuevamente el cinturón - ya ni recuerdo en qué momento se lo desabrochó... - y pisa suavemente el acelerador; quitando el freno de mano anteriormente. Nos alejamos del lugar y de los sonidos de los otros conductores enojados. Pero eso apenas me tiene importancia. Repito nuevamente, dándole un toque algo fuerte en el brazo sin pensar en que está conduciendo.

- ¡¿Te pregunté que qué...?!

- Ya te oí. - me corta. Yo me sorprendo y me enojo más. Pero antes de que comience a quejarme, él ya está hablando. - M' dejaste besarte.

- ..¿Cómo?

- Sentí tu lengua responderme.

Me sonrojo de forma absoluta y golpeo algo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no te...!..¡Cállate! - me cruzo de brazos y me alejo de él, mientras escucho cómo..ríe bajito...Suecia..Ríe... Lo miro...

- ...¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- ...Hmp...- suspira un poco y responde sin mirarme. - Yo te hice pensar e' Nor. - explica toqueteándo mi corbata medio deshecha sin mirarme. Yo aparto su mano, que regresa al volante. No digo nada, pero mi rubor persiste porque...e-es cierto...Más o menos.

- ¿Y? - argumento.

- Y tú... - esto le cuesta más decirlo. - Te ves como Fin c'ando estoy con él. - sonríe de forma puramente maliciosa, a mí parecer. - Como una mujercita.

Hasta aquí llegamos. Elevo el brazo para golpearle con toda mi fuerza, pero dá un frenazo y de poco no me mato.

- Llegamos. - dice. Pero..cuando miro...

- ... Ey, imbécil. Esta no es mi casa, es la tuya. - lo miro con enojo. Él se ve serio de nuevo y asiente.

- Dijiste que me ayudarías. - sale del coche y lo rodea, abriendo mi puerta y medio metiéndose en el coche de nuevo, desabrochando mi cinturón con toda confianza. Yo me tenso y trato de que no me roce por... Algo extraño. Él parece notarlo... Es más, siento que sabe que esto sucederá siempre que él me roce y... le hace sonreír. Al mismo tiempo, me toma de la corbata y tira despacito para que lo siga afuera... Cierra la puerta y quedamos de pie, uno frente al otro mientras siento que él me encierra entre sus brazos y el vehículo.

- Sé mi Fin... Y yo seré tu Noru.

* * *

_( Y saasdasdsadsad ahí lo dejo(?) I-Iba a hacer sólo un capítulo pero ya no lo tengo muy claro... Sea como sea, ojalá les guste y si es así dejen un comentario va. No cuesta nada y las cosas gratis hay que aprovecharlas(?) 8D ... Un saludo a todos u . )_


	2. Chapter 2

**( asdasdasd un agradecimiento general(?) por sus comentarios ;w; me hicieron feliz y me empujaron a estar escribiendo esta linda tarde :DD N-no es que llueva, lo juro(?) )**

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Si ayer no eran míos temo que hoy tampoco.**

* * *

Ganas de golpearle era lo que predominaba en mi interior.

- ¿Estás loco? - lo empujo como puedo, pero siento que apenas puedo moverlo. - Jamás podrás compararte a Noru, imbécil... - murmuro con odio.

Suecia apenas me se inmuta. Sigue mirándome fijamente, encerrándome entre sus brazos. Esto no me agrada por varias razones; una de ellas, que no soporto "ir debajo." Me remuevo y lo golpeo con fuerza, pero lo único que provoco es que se coloque las gafas... A lo que aprovecho para escapar pero el muy... Sueco me toma de la muñeca y me arroja contra el capó del coche. Apoyo las manos en éste, quejándome cuando siento que se me encima dejándome literalmente abajo. Sujeta mis manos con fuerza, alo que empiezo a dar voces.

- ¡Bastardo, como no te saque de encima juro por Thor que...!

- ¿Me matarás? -Responde él sin alterar el tono. Sonrojado, enojado y vilmente reducido decido morderme la lengua. Suecia sonríe en mi cuello, ríendo muy muy suavemente... Casi como si me soplase en la nuca, a lo que cierro con fuerza los ojos y... ¿gimoteo? ¡Ni hablar! Así que decido insultarle.

- ...Den, ere' un egoísta...

- ¡¿Perdona?! - digo sin lagrimas de rabia en los ojos porque de esa mi orgullo me mandaría de un hachado al fondo del mar Báltico. Él cierra momentáneamente los ojos para luego mirarme tan fijamente que siento que se me congela la respiración.

- Ere'un egoísta. - repite, a lo que me quedo entre enojado y pensativo. ¿Egoísta por qué? ¿Por no querer que un estúpido sueco, frío y antisocial trate de...? Ah... Frío y antisocial... Lo miro apoyando la mejilla en el capó, refrescándome un poco de este calor que empiza a emborronarme los pensamientos. Él sigue inmovil, pero siento que ya no me aprieta tan fuerte. Resoplo.

- ... ¿Tienes cerveza?

Me mira con cierta impresión. Su suave y seco: "¿Qué?" provoca que yo suspire de forma sonora y lenta.

- Que si tienes cerveza en tú casa, tarado. ¿Ahora a parte de no saber hablar eres sordo? - expreso con el ceño fruncido. Sinceramente estoy muy molesto e incómodo con todo este tema, pero entre ese algo que siento sin identificar y... La idea de un Suecia triste y... Quiero decir, a todos nos gusta que nos escuchen cuando estamos mal, por muy antisociales o suecos que uno pueda ser... Tal vez... Tal vez simplemente Su no ha tenido a quién decirle. O quizá sí, pero ninguno de "nosotros" le ha prestado la atención suficiente.

En todo esto, Su parece haberse quedado pensando. ¿En qué? Ni aunque yo fuese psicólogo de verdad podría adivinar. La verdad Su no debe de ser ese imbécil que... A ver, sí lo es. Pero no sé cómo expresarlo. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar bien de él.

- No tengo... Pero pod'mos ir a comprar. - dice de pronto, incorporándose y dejándome libre. Pienso en largarme de allí(?) pero no lo hago por dos razones.

1·) Si quiera, me atraparía por mucho que no quiera admitir eso.

2·) ... De veras temo hacerle daño con mi rechazo. En sentido amistoso, quiero decir.

... Tras pensármelo un poco y de forma acelerada, asiento y me dispongo a entrar de nuevo en el coche, pero Su pone una amno en la puerta de forma que me impide abrirla. Lo miro alzando las cejitas. Él niega.

- Quiero pasear.

Sueco del demonio con sus giros y su personalidad indescifrable que asdf asdf asdf. Resoplo muy bajito y asiento. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo porque comienza a hacer frío. Allí me encuentro con algo. Mi móvil, que ya apenas recordaba su existencia cuando... He de admitir que soy un poco dependiente de mi celular últimamente. Siempre ando mirando si Noru me mandó algún mensaje o... O si le llamo y... esas cosas que apenas pasan... Cierro un poquito los ojos y mantengo la mirada fija en la acera.

- ...¿Está' bien?

Medio sobresaltado miro a mi amigo, algo deshorientado. Asiento rápidamente sin llegar a procesar. Ah.. Que si estaba bien...

- Claro que lo estoy.

Él no hace nada, sólo me mira por unos segundos para luego desviar la vista tal y como yo hice. Comienza a caminar sin añadir nada más y yo lo sigo. Apenas hay gente, y muchos estacionamientos para el coche están libres.

- Quizá haya algún conciento cerca... - pienso al ver el panorama. - ¿Tú que piensas? - Vaya, yo pidiendo su opinión de forma natural... Qué mal me hace el rechazo.

- ... Creo que lo hay. Fin me comentó.

Oh... Debe ser un concierto de metal, pues. Suspiro. Quizá Noru esté con él en vez de haberse ido a dormir. No quiero pensarlo. Al rato nos vamos encontrando indicios obvios de que, en efecto, hay un concierto cerca. De todos modos ambos nos encaminamos por el lado contrario. Escuchamos música a lo lejos y creo que él tampoco puede evitar pensar en Fin y Noru...

- ¿Qué tal todo? - La pregunta es tonta y ambos lo sabemos. Pero el hecho de que Su se haya molestado en pensarla me obliga a responder de forma amable.

- Ah... Normal. Bie, supongo... - sonrío de forma algo forzada. - ¿Y tú?

- Hmp. - responde y... Los dos terminamos mirando a lados opuestos. Yo no sé de qué hablar con él y él no sabe hablar en general(?) pero me supongo que conmigo menos. Somos realmente opuestos. Aún así... Ahí nos vemos. Caminando uno al lado del otro, esforzándonos mentalmente en poder hablar de forma fluida y pensando cómo - cada cual por su silenciosa parte. - es incómodo.

Entramos a un 24horas... Cerveza. Ya recordé. Voy directo a su apartado(?) y tomo un pack. Me volteo a mirar que Su sigu...ah, sí. Justo detrás de mí... E-Eso me dá ciertos escalofríos.

- Misión cumplida. Regresemos a la base. - le digo, con el signo afirmativo de un pulgar arriba(?). Él apenas hace un gesto, y no sé si se lo está pensando y directamente me dio por idiota(?) Hasta que lo veo mirari a un ladito unos segundos, y después al suelo para finalmente mirarme a mí y devolverme exactamente el mismo gesto, de forma dudosa. Casi... vergonzosa. Esto me sorprende y me hace reír de forma algo escandalosa.

Él se medio ruboriza, pero trata de devolverme la sonrisa...Unos segundos. Luego se voltea y va hacia la caja y de nuevo me toca seguirlo. No sabía que Su podría ''enrollarse'' (?). Más sonriente, llego a su lado frente a la mesa de la caja. P-pero allá no hay nadie. Dejo el pack sobre la cinta trasnportadora -que está parada. - y me llevo una mano a la cintura. Suspiro.

- ¿Que no ven que cualquiera podría robarles? - pregunto, incrédulo. Su mira alrededor.

- Quizá fue al conc'erto. - Me cuenta señalando varias carpetas y papelitos de... Un grupo metal que no reconozco. Y ame imagino la historia del dependiente. Probablemente el final sea el despido.(?) Suspiro y pienso un poco... Y no parece que Su tenga prisa por irse.

- ...Ah... -Oteo el lugar hasta que encuentro un monitor, situado en una esquina tras la caja; en el techo. En la pantalla, dividida en varias partes nos veo a nosostros dos frente a la caja como dos pasmarotes. Alzo una cejita y resoplo... Y... Qué sexy soy.(?)

- Todo está grabado. Con dejar claro que dejamos el dinero sobre la mesa bastará. - soluciono señalando el televisor.

El otro rubio mira donde señalo y se queda viendo, de nuevo dejándome con la duda de si está pensando en algo o de veras está haciéndome caso. Bajo la mano... A lo que de pronto él aprovecha para tomármela, dándome un suave apretón. Miro nuestras entrelazada manos y me sonrojo. Él sigue sin apartar la vista del monitor.

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahora? - me quejo, mirando a los lados por si se acerca alguien.

- ...Nos vemos b'en.

Me sonrojo todavía más cuando entiendo. Trato de soltarme pero no puedo. Miro la pantalla, nuestras manos... Luego miro afuera y de nuevo al monitor. Suspiro y me hago el cabello hacie atrás con mi otra mano. Disimuladamente, y abriendo sólo un ojito, miro de nuevo al monitor.

- ... Esa la permito. - concedo(?) por mucha verguenza que me dé. Él aprieta de nuevo mi mano con suavidad. Deja el dinero de las cervezas sobre la mes ay toma él el pack. Tira d emí sin darme opción y salimos de la tienda.

Estoy bastante acalorado, he de admitir. Me tranquilizo pensando que el aire de la noche lo disimulará. No sé por qué todavía no me he soltado de su mano, pero la verdad me siento mucho menos incómodo de este modo. Igual que antes, no hablamos. Pero ya no... Ya no es tan estresante como antes.

De nuevo pasamos cerca del concierto. Esto me... Hace vibrar el corazón. No sólo por la potente música(?) sino porque... En fin. Creo que a Su le pasa parecido, así que le devuelvo un apretón, de forma puramente... Amistosa, creo.

- ...Pásame una cerveza. - apenas hay gente y ya es tarde. Queda un ratito para llegar a cas...a su casa y tengo sed. Él se detiene sin soltarme. Tarda un poco en mirarme, pero habla cuando lo hace.

- No debería' beber por la calle. -piensa un poco, o eso parece. - No debería' beber tanto.

Frunzo el ceño y resoplo.

- De nuevo pareces mi padre. - Trato de soltarme de forma civilizada(?) y rodear a su para llegar a la bebida... Pero pasan dos cosas. Una: Suecia no me suelta la mano. Dos: Eleva el brazo en el que lleva el pack dejándolo bastante fuera de mi alcanza, y eso que no soy bajito. Me dá un enojo algo infantil.

- ¡Su! ¡Haz el puto favor! - digo enojado mientras me estiro para alcanzar las cevezas. Él suelta mi mano y me toma de la cintura.

- No debería' hablar mal.

asdasdasdas ¡Estúpido! ¡Es un imbécil que no merece mi compasión!

- ¡Que te dejes de idioteces! ¡Parecer un niño! - vocifero apoyando una mano en su pecho para llegar más alto(?) apenas rozo su muñeca, así que decido sujetarla y tirar de ella... Me noqueo cuando la siento bajar, pero por detrás de mí. Es decir... Creo Suecia acaba de aprisionarme sin siquiera sujetar mis brazos. Abochornado, tomo con fuerza su camisa con ambas manos. - Eres un bastardo. - murmuro, cegado de enojo. Él me mira como si mirase una pared. Y eso me molesta mucho más. Voy a golpearlo cuando siento que me aprieta coontra él. Del poco espacio que quedaba ya no queda nada, porque nuestros labios se juntaron d enuevo esa noche. Ahora sí trato de alejarme, pero me tiene estratégicamente sujetado... Espero, luchando porque el enfado de mi interior no me queme.

... No mueve los labios. Ni siquiera siento su lengua. Tan sólo... Nuestros labios están juntos. Abro los ojitos o nunca llegué a cerrarlos... Pero Su sí los tiene cerrados. Ese hombre que apenas parpadea.

_Ese hombre que no cesa de mirarme._

_..._Soy incapaz de liberarme, lo sé. Pero yo soy alguien optimista. Y aunque me cuesta, empiezo poco a poco y sentirme bien. Incluso atraído por esta atmósfera tan extraña que hemos creado. Cierro los ojos de forma irremediable, y lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza danesa... Y comienzo a mover mis labios sobre los suyos. Apenas tarda en responderme, pero no lo hace como lo hizo antes. Despacito, muerdo su labio inferior y el entreabre los ojos. Alarga el beso e introduce su lengua en mi boca justo cuando yo iba a hacer eso. Me divido en dos pensamientos. El primero: ''Este imbécil se piensa que pude ganarme besando, lo patearé.'' El segundo: ''...¿Qué diablos me estoy dejando hacer?".

Tras unos segundos en los que le beso no cesa, ni nuestras bajas y controladas -pero aún así pesadas. - respiraciones tampoco. Más termino girando la cara y cortando el beso. Él me suelta y me entrega la cerveza. Se quita las gafas y las limpia, ya que se le empañaron... Esto me hace algo de gracia, pero estoy algo confuso. Carraspeo y... Tomo el pack, pero no abro una cerveza. En vez de eso, y sin mirarle a la cara, tomo de nuevo su mano y tiro de él para que caminemos. No se mueve, así que cerrando los ojos con pena vuelvo a tirar de él. Esta vez sí camina...

Por primera y espero que última vez en mi existencia, siento que no tengo el estómago para beber. Ni comer. La verdad no me veo ni capaz de dormir esta noche. Él se apega más a mí en este paseo norturno y yo se lo permito...¿Qué decir ahora?... Yo... No me siento tan mal como creía. Y si comparamos a cómo me sentí esta tarde caminando sólo, estoy bastante contento ahora.

Sólo... Me dá un poco de miedo lo que puede traerme esta noche junto a Su.

* * *

**( Ah..¿Fin? De este capítulo :'3 *Se la juega con tantos fics continuados(?)* Asdfg alguna por ahí me pidió más lime(?) xD lo siento, apenas pude meter en este cap :/ Pero creo que en el siguiente ya se...esperan(?) cofcofcof *se coloca sus lentes imaginarias* ¡Ojalá, ojalá les haya gustado! ;-; Y... si es así, los comentarios ayudan y me hacen muy feliz para seguir(?) :'D ¡Saludos! )**


	3. Chapter 3

_**( Este capítulo puede -lol todos sabemos que es seguro. - contener material para adultos o lemmon. Si no les agradan estas cosas será mejor que no lean... Pueden comentar de todos modos(?) cuéntemen su día 3 )**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**HETALIA ES MÍO HOY Ahah... Los engañé 3.**

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento dejé la cerveza sobre la encimera de la cocina. Su cocina es una de estas ''cocina-salón'' tan modernas de ahora. Escuché como cerraba la puerta con la llave y rodé los ojos.

- ¿Piensas que me iré en medio de la noche?

Él simplemente asintió y se guardó las llaves en el pantalón. Lo miré, sin poder evitar reírme. Él me miró de lado y se metió en su cuarto, en lo que yo me acomodaba en el sofá tras coger una cerveza y abrirla. Miré al techo y bebí un poco.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Noru ahora?

- ¿Quieres cenar? - preguntó entonces Suecia, reapareciendo silenciosamente. Lo miré mientras pensaba.

- No tengo mucha hambre. - En estos casos no solía tenerla. De cualquier modo ya tengo una cerveza. Él alzó una cejita.

- Deberías comer algo... pa' tener energía.

Me atraganté con mi bebida. Lo miré con el terror reflejado en mis ojitos azules pero traté de disimularlo con una temblorosa sonrisa.

- ¿Energías para qué? ¿Para dormir? -reí nervioso, pero él tan sólo se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado; mirándome fijamente. Y-yo lo miré por unos segundos y luego desvíe la mirada, inclinándome hacia el lado contrario. Esperé que dejase de mirarme así y se alejase un poco, pero continuó exactamente igual. Con un tic en el ojo derecho, elevé despacio la cerveza hasta llevarla a mis labios.

Un pequeño silencio se acomodó entre nosotros, pero creo que el único que terminó incómodo fui yo.

Yo pienso que el silencio y Su son amigos.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó entonces sin alterar mucho su tono, logrando que fuera casi imposible distinguir la pregunta de la afirmación. Yo tomé aire y lo retuve por unos segundos, sintiendo el frío en mi pecho hasta inevitablemente tuve que dejarlo ir con un leve suspiro.

- No. - Sólo que está demasiado cerca y demasiado atento. No parecemos dos amigos en la misma casa, más bien me siento como si un jefe minucioso y tarado me vigilase para poder castigarme si hacía algo mal.

... Estoy enfermo.

- ¿Seguro?

Rodé los ojos y puse una mano en su pecho para empujarlo suavemente. Él tomo mi mano por la muñeca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Volví a respirar con profundidad.

- Está muy cerca. - farfulle, sonrojándome un poco. Él hizo como que no me escuchaba o... O no lo sé. Interpretar la cara de ese hombre es demasiado complicado. Miro a un lado con expresión molesta.

- ¿Prefiere' estar sólo? -preguntó entonces, provocando que yo lo mirase y desapareciese mi expresión molesta pero no el sonrojo. Negué despacito con la cabeza, sin saber bien qué decir. Él parpadeó y bajó mi mano de su pecho a su pierna derecha. Esto provocó que me alterase y tratase de apartarla pero... Lo miré, entre desesperado y enojado.

- ¡Su! - me quejo. - ¡Suelta!

Él sigue mirándome sin alterar su rostro. Toma mi cerveza y la deja sobre la mesa de madera que está frente al sofá. Luego, toma mi otra mano -supongo que detectó mis intenciones violentas. - y la elevó hacia arriba. Traté de bajarla también, pero perdí la coordinación cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suecia! - gimoteo totalmente frustrado. Cierro con fuerza los ojos mientras trato de liberarme; terminando tumbado en un sofá, reducido y con un Sueco tarado encima. Él besa en mi cuello. Pasa su lengua por él y vuelve a besar, recorriéndolo y efectuando leves mordiscos cada cierto tiempo. Siento como mi corazón se acelera y entreabro los ojos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Sube mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza y las logra sujetar con una sóla mano, siendo yo incapaz de deshacerme de él. Esto me avergüenza a la par que me desmotiva... Lo único que me alegra es que no hay nadie para ver esta decadencia y que, aunque jamás admitiré, sus besos se sienten bastante bien... Es una de estas sensaciones a las que simplemente te acostumbras con rapidez y que probablemente echarías de menos si cesasen. Al rato dejo de armar escándalo y sólo espero a que se calme... P-pero eso no sucede. Es más, siento que su mano libre comienza a acariciar en mi pecho.

Esto me altera de nuevo, y siento como ligeras descargas eléctricas por mi piel... No sé qué es esto. No entiendo estas sensaciones tan fuertes ante estímulos tan... Pobres. Quiero decir, no soy un novato en esto y no comprendo que me sienta...

Gimo un poco de pura sorpresa cuando siento su mano bajo mi camisa, dando directamente con mi piel. Escucho una leve risita que me hace enojar. Me remuevo tanto como puedo y blasfemo contra él... En definitiva, me pongo a armar escándalo.

- Den, los vecinos. - me advierte él, cesando sus juegos por unos segundos. Mando a la mierda a los vecinos ahí mismo y trato de patearle. Entonces, él baja su mano hasta mi... Capital. Lugar donde aprieta y provoca que yo pare, abriendo la boca sin emitir ningún sonido y apoye la cabeza en el sofá. De nuevo con un tic al ojo derecho, suspiro varias veces para no gritar. Él asiente y deja de apretar -a lo que yo vuelvo a respirar bien. - y empieza a acariciar la zona con toda su mano. Yo, al sentirlo, encojo un poco las piernas. Le insto que pare, o de lo contrario juro que lo asesinaré. Él vuelve a morderme, esta vez en la clavícula

- No hagas com' que no te gusta. - dice con toda tranquilidad. Esto es otra de las cosas que no soporto. Que siempre se vea tan calmado y recto cuando yo estoy como estoy. Cansado del rubor en mis mejillas, lo insulto de nuevo. - ... ¿Prefieres quedarte pensando en Nor'?

Ahí dejé de moverme. Parpadeé un par de veces y miré al techo, casi ignorando que Su no detenía su mano. Miré casi todo el techo que me quedaba encima y cerré los ojos, pensando.

Estoy totalmente seguro de que, si no hago nada, terminaré pensando en Noru.

Y es seguro que a él le pase exactamente lo mismo con Fin... Y no es sencillo encontrar algo que cubra totalmente tu atención, tus pensamientos y tus sensaciones.

No es... Despacito, abro los ojitos y miro al único otro par de ojos azules de los nórdicos. Él me devuelve una mirada seria... Y suspiro.

- Si sonríes dejaré de... -carraspeo un poco. Ya lo entiende. Parece que esto le sorprende y provoco que sus mejilla que sonrojen un poquito. Me siento mejor.

- ...Hmp. - frunce un poco el ceño, como si no supiese bien qué hacer. Al poco, deja de sujetarme con mucho cuidado y corrobora que no voy a salir corriendo. Incorporándose un poco, se coloca las gafas. Yo lo miro atentamente, hasta que puedo apreciar como, poco a poco, una leve sonrisa mega forzada se forma en su rostro. Le contesto con una gran sonrisa y termino riendo, porque a parte de ternura dá algo de miedo. Haciéndome el cabello hacia atrás y sintiéndome de golpe acalorado, me incorporo -acto al que él responde elevando las manos hacia mí, como intentando detenerme, - y lo abrazo por los hombros.

Se queda algo shockeado, pero me devuelve el abrazo con cuidado. Cierra los ojos y yo me separo un poquito... Lo suficiente como para tomar sus lentes y dejarlas descansar sobre la mesa, junto a mi cerveza medio llena.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y... E-es extraño. Es casi como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo observase.

Su leve sonrojo, junto a esa expresión de seriedad le dá un toque ciertamente atractivo y enternecedor. Resoplo, porque no me gusta pensar cosas tan positivas de alguien tan idiota.

Prefiero no mirarle más por si descubro cosas nuevas, así que con cierta violencia tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo beso con pasión; manteniendo mis ojos firmemente cerrados... Con la misma firmeza, él pone sus manos en mi cintura y aprisiona mi ropa, juntándome más a él. Muerdo su labio y corresponde al beso, irrumpiendo en mi boca con su lengua... Aprieto un poco más los ojos y no entiendo que se sienta tan extrañamente bien, como si besas a Su fuera totalmente distinto a besar a cualquier otro excepto a...Ah... Correspondo con mi lengua, haciéndola girar alrededor de la suya.

Apenas nos alejamos el uno del otro para tomar aire y siento como sus manos suben por mi cuerpo hasta quitarme la camisa. La deja suavemente a un lado y yo alzo una ceja. Pfff. Le enseño cómo se hace quitándole violentamente la suya -rompiendo algún botón de pasada. - y arrojándola lo más lejos posible... Juro que no me tomo esto como una competición. El me mira tras observar su camisa.

- La usaba pa' las reunio... - pero esta vez lo interrumpí yo, empujándolo y colocándome sobre él mientras lo callaba con un beso.

Puestos a tener que acostarme con ese bastardo, yo iría arriba...

Ahah... Qué inocente fui de creer eso.

En menos de lo que pueden tardar en suspirar, Su me tomó en brazos como si fuese una princesa y me llevó a su cuarto. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y me dejó sobre la cama. Fruncí el ceño.

- No pienso hacer de mujer, bastardo.

- No he pedido eso. - dice con tranquilidad, mientras se pone sobre mí y como si yo fuese una muñeca, me voltea y me coloca boca abajo, mientras él se pega a mí _juntando cosas_ y besa mi espalda. Gimoteo de nuevo y cierro las manos en puños, sintiendo pura grima.

_Yo nunca había hecho esto así._

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - amenazo, de nuevo desesperado. - ¡¿Dices que no y me colocas como para...!? -No soy capaz de continuar la frase. Su desliza su mano de mi cadera a la parte delantera de mi pantalón - que estaba previamente desabrochada. - y cuela su mano entre la ropa provocando el primer contacto directo. Gimo en alto y de nuevo encojo las piernas, apoyando la frente contra el frío colchón. Él empieza a mover la mano y yo a jadear.

- ...Comienzas a darme lástima. - se burla en un susurro, a lo que lo mando callar. Pasa su lengua por mi espalda y empiezo a sentir demasiadas cosas. E-es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que si no se detiene todo esto terminaré volviéndome loco.

A la vez, esto desemboca en el planteamiento de si todas las chicas con las que he podido pasar noches se han sentido igual. A-a mí me parecía adorable, pero me siento algo culpable... Nunca había parado.

Incluso cuando Noru y yo...

...

Bajo mi mano hasta la de Su y la detengo por unos segundos. Él me pregunta si estoy bien y yo asiento.

- Más despacio. - pido únicamente. Él me mira y asiente, reanudando la acción de forma más pausada. Me siento algo mejor y vuelvo a subir la mano, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas. Mantengo el ceño levemente fruncido y jadeo despacio. Siente como si el resto del mundo se hubiese callado sólo para que se escuchen más mis suspiros y suaves gemidos provocados por el más alto. N-no me gusta eso.

Con cierto esfuerzo, me volteo -cosa que no provoca que Su aparte su mano.- y comienzo a acariciar su mejilla. Mis ojos están entrecerrados por el calor y me siento algo enajenado.

¿Saben cuando hace mucho calor y hay humedad, que no te deja respirar y te atonta? Es algo parecido.

Despacio, Su baja mis pantalones y cierro totalmente los ojos tratando de no estresarme.

- Pareces virgen. - se burla de nuevo. Si no me sintiera tan controlado, le golpearía ahora mismo. Él parece notarlo y se pone algo más serio, subiendo hasta mi rostro y besándome con dulzura. - Puedes relajarte... - dice, como si no lo supiese. Abro un poco los ojos y lo miro, sintiendo repentinas ganas de reír. ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? Beso su mejilla, sintiendo un calor en mi pecho que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos. Él se sonroja y vuelve a besarme con algo más de movimiento.

Lo que para mí era una especie de sexo por compasión y para él una opción alternativa... Una especie de ungüento contra el mal de amores para ambos, se está convirtiendo en algo totalmente nuevo.

De tal forma que este estado me anula. Me anula de tal manera que lo dejo voltearme nuevamente mientras se deshace de su ropa... Sintiéndome extrañamente apoyado por él, quizá protegido, le dejo entrar en mí.

Me arrepentiré a la mañana siguiente y puedo jurarlo, pero en ese momento lo sentía entrar y salir como si yo no fuera yo del todo. Como si el dolor permaneciera en un segundo plano y los sentimientos lo mantuviesen a raya, provocando que lo único que me hiciese gritar y sujetarme fuertemente a las sábanas fuese el placer...

Exactamente como si ambos estuviésemos dentro de una burbuja. Una burbuja que de seguro amanecería rota y desperdigada por toda la habitación.

Los suaves jadeos de Su me excitaban casi más que el acto en sí, y hacían que el calor que sentía en mi pecho se ensanchara.

La máxima fue sentir humedecerse mis ojos. ¿Por el placer o el dolor disfrazado? Creo que no. Es lo que sentía. Es culpa de lo que sentía en mi interior al pensar en él ahora.

Era culpa de todo esto que recién había descubierto. ¿Lástima o alegría? No tengo ni idea.

Tan sólo sé que jamás antes había tenido un orgasmo como el que Su me provocó esa noche.

Más agotado mental que físicamente, apenas tardé unos minutos en quedarme dormido tal cual.

A la mañana siguiente desperté abrazado sobre el pecho de Su, mientras él me rodeaba con brazo...

Pueden matarme.

* * *

**( Aasdsadsadsad lo iba a hacer un poquitito más largo pero no 8'D Lo siento. **

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado si decidieron leer(?) u y muchas gracias por comentar anteriormente ;/u/; también me disculpan la tardanza en actualizar. Fui una loca y comencé un montón de fic continuados. Para finalizar déjenme decir que comentar es mega sano y aumenta las ganancias y los aprobados(?).**

**¡Un beso a todos! )**


End file.
